winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire and Flame
Fire and Flame is the 26th and final episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 78th episode overall. It is also the final episode of the 4Kids dub, as the following seasons didn't get a 4Kids dub. It was preceded by The Spell of the Elements. Plot Although Baltor's spell of dark fire is broken, the forest is still charred. Flora and Layla combine their nature and water powers to restore it, and the animals return. Faragonda is concerned that Baltor might still be alive, because everyone else except Bloom has let their guard down, and his death was not confirmed. Bloom tells Faragonda that she can still sense Baltor's presence, confirming his survival. Brandon hears a man calling for help under rocks, but it turns out to be Baltor, who jumps out and attacks him. He knocks out the Specialists and captures all but Helia, whom he sends to tell the Winx to meet him on Tides if they want to see them again. The Winx, Helia, and Nabu go to Tides, where Baltor traps Timmy in a tornado with the Spell of the Elements. The Winx search for Baltor. Stella finds Brandon trapped and the tunnel flooding. She turns Enchantix and protects Brandon. Musa finds Riven turned to stone. Bloom finds a wall of fire, turns Enchantix, and dispels the fire to find Sky. However, Flora, Layla, Helia, and Nabu find Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy imprisoned in the dungeon. The ones the Winx "rescued" turn out to be clones Baltor created with the Spell of the Elements. Fake Timmy is of wind element and attacks Tecna. Fake Brandon is of water element and blasts Stella against a wall. Fake Riven is a golem and attacks Musa. Fake Sky is of fire element and attacks Bloom. These clones are impervious to the Winx's powerful attacks. Bloom sends a seeker fireball, which hits Baltor and knocks him out, causing the clones he created to disappear since he was controlling the elements to take their form. Inside Baltor's head, the Ancient Witches appear and say Baltor disappointed them. Although they cannot act on the outside world from the limbo they are imprisoned in, they can act through Baltor, since they created him. They take away his wizard form to permanently turn him into his demon form. The Winx fight Baltor, and use Enchantix Convergence on him, but it isn't enough. As the real specialists arrive, Bloom casts a spell she learned on Pyros to separate her flame from her, which enters that of Baltor. Inside the inner sanctum of Baltor's dragon fire, Bloom attempts to put his flame out with Fairy Dust. However, this only removes the Ancient Witches' spell on him. Baltor offers to work together with Bloom to defeat the Ancient Witches and force them to help her find Oritel and Miriam and make him all-powerful, saying he and Bloom are the same. Bloom knows he is lying and says her dragon fire will fight his until one of them is out. By using Dragon Fire Fury, Bloom extinguishes Baltor's dragon fire, destroying him. Bloom's flame re-enters her and she wakes up. With Baltor dead and his essence sealed in the dark dimension, everyone celebrates the victory. Layla and Nabu kiss. Faragonda says that Bloom is ready to go to the dark world and find Oritel and Miriam. Notes *Baltor is destroyed by Bloom. *Bloom will now go to the dark dimension and find Oritel and Miriam. *This is the series finale for 4Kids purists, as the later seasons weren't dubbed in 4Kids. Trivia *In the RAI version, Bloom extinguishes Baltor's flame with Fairy Dust Category:Episodes Category:Season 3